Many different digital rights management (“DRM”) systems have been proposed and implemented on various platforms. In general, DRM refers to technologies that are used to control the use of digital content and devices. For example, DRM is commonly used to prevent unauthorized copying of digital content.
Today, there exists a wide variety of computing devices that enable users to copy and distribute digital content, especially content that has been downloaded or stored on a storage device, such as a hard disk. Furthermore, most DRM systems to date have security weaknesses and have been circumvented. Unfortunately, due to these weaknesses of current DRM systems, content companies have limited their offerings or have employed DRM systems that are difficult to use.